


tell me a story

by Electroman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electroman/pseuds/Electroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child is taken in by some creatures and is taken care of until she finds her family. She assumes one of the creatures is her "dad she never had"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me a story

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics where you can guess the fandom(s) it's in, but I don't want to put in the fandom tags because that'll probably reveal what fandom(s) it's in? Hopefully that won't be a problem.

"Papa?"

"I'm not your dad. I'm only taking care of you for the time being."

"I can't sleep."

"What is it?"

"Will you read me a story to help me sleep?"

"It's late."

"But you're the only one awake. And my mama would read me stories, but I don't know where she is now."

"Do you have a book?"

"This one. It's my favorite. Please read it to me."

"Fine."

...

"You drew in here?"

"I made it myself."

"There's no dialogue."

"We make it up."

"There's nothing in here but drawings of skies, grass, and the sun"

"It's not done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to add my papa to it."

"But I'm not him."

"Maybe you are in a different way. My papa I never had?"

"Hmm..Maybe, I guess."

"Can we draw you and me in now?"

"Why not tomorrow?"

"At least read it?"

"Okay, fine. You can color it in tomorrow."

"We."

\--  
end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer so criticism is highly appreciated.


End file.
